bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 37
Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 37 Yay, I finally updated on time~! Wooh~! **** -Moments earlier- A low rumble shook the ground, then the tower as a crash was heard. Rubble fell from the tower's pinicle and Seria looked up in alarm. "What is that?!" The others looked up as well. A white crystal, clear like diamond, had penetrared the roof, and was growing upward. They hurried inside, and were met by the other group. "Did you see that?" Sergio asked. Karl nodded, and noticed that crystal was slowly creeping along the walls on the inside as well, though not as large and not as swift. "Yes, but I'm not sure who caused it." "It's growing like some sort of plant...." Lancia mused, captivated by the sight. She reached out to touched it, but was quickly stopped by Galant. "Don't," He warned. Scooping up a rock, he threw it at the wall. Instead of bouncing off the surface, it stuck to the crystal, and was quickly encased. "This is Zen's ability," He said, looking towards the path that lead to the top of the tower. "I don't want to know what will happen if this crystal keeps growing..." Zeln inspected the diamond. "Hey, look." They turned their attention to it, and saw that it had stoppped growing. Then, slowly, it began creeping backwards. "What's happening?" The lightning unit asked. "Zen must be retracting it," Galant began rushing up the path, "But if this thing can grow on anything, she might be in danger too. Come on!" They hurried after him. *** Zen carefully continued to withdrawl the crystal, while trying to slow the growing process of her encased arms, though it was already up to her elbows. She was also being selective in which parts of the juggernaut she freed, trying to prolong it as long as possible, but she was running out of options. The Juggernaut was watching like a vulture, ready to strike as soon as one of its arms were free. Currently, his entire torso and several of his hind legs had been freed. Suddenly, it's upper right hand was free, and it lashed out, letting out a roar. Anticipating this, Zen materialized a blue crystal shield above her head, layered with jade, blocking the attack. She didn't dare use a diamond shield, and risk crystalizing herself. The beast continued to pound at the shield in defiance. Soon, its upper right fist was free, and again it attacked. Zen quickly created a jade dragon from the ground, and it coiled around its fist and clamped down on its shoulder with its crystal jaws. She could only stall for so long. The crystal was up to the middle of her bisceps, now, and two out of four fists had been freed, along with three out of six legs. But the remaining crystal was thin. She could retract it all in one final sweep, and dodge before the sheild above her head gave out. But then, the crystal growth around her arms would be accelerated. The shield abover her began cracking, as well as the crystal dragon. She really didn't have a choice. "I'll just have to do it," She muttered. Two large crystal pillars materialized on either side of her. Drawing in a deep breath, she retracted all the crystal all at once. The Juggernaut reared up. "Prism Flash!" Zen's attack collided with the beast, and it roared, stumbling back. The summoner grunted as the light began to scorch her as well--she had never used this attack at such close range. The Juggernaut collided with the wall, a large, smoldering hole in it's torse. A warbled, electronic sound echoed through it before it collapsed, falling froward. Zen caught her breath. The light from the attack had incinerated the crystal on her arms, but it had also given her light burns. The diamond abosrbed most of the attack, so the damage was minimal. "Zen!" She turned to see the others entering throught the archway. Even Seria looked slightly relieved that she was okay. "Looks like you were succesful," Karl observed, grinning. Tillith hurried to her side. "Wah, Zen, you're amazing! I knew you could do it!" The summoner sheepishly explained, "Ah, well, I barely won, so I don't think..." "Idiot," Seria scolded, "Why didn't you call for help!? We were litterally right down stairs." Karl quickl interveened, trying to calm her down. "Now, now, it doesn't matter. Zen's okay, and the Juggernaut is defeated." Seria clicked her tongue in dissaporval at his dismissal, but said nothing. *** Ach, I really didn't know how to end this....it feels really anti-climatic, sorry~! >\\\\< Category:Blog posts